Welcome to My Life
by MCRFanatic
Summary: Hikari Sendo once lived a normal life with her best friend Takashi. But when she finds her favorite manga laying in the middle of a sidewalk one day, her life changes dramatically as she's thrown into the life of a weapon at the DWMA. OCx? T for swearing!


ME: I do not own Soul Eater...I think i'll go now. *Sits in corner of woe and creates diffrents ways to get Soul Eater.*

* * *

It's a hot, summer night in Death City. The moon was grinning its evil grin, and chuckling its evil chuckle all while blood was dripping from it's mouth.

"What a nice night." Sighing, I walked through the gates of Death City. My name is Hikari. I'm an average 15 year old girl. I was homeless, jobless, and friendless. Wanna know why? Well thats the problem, I don't know how. Well heres my delema. I was in my home town, walking down the street to my friend, Takashi's house when I saw a book sitting on the sidewalk. I walked over to it and gave it a quick glance.

I smiled, relizing it was a Soul Eater manga, one of my favorite anime shows of all times, but I had yet to read the manga. Well the next thing to happen was quite weird indeed. I was sucked into the book and into the city, in which I am in now. I also noticed that my hair, outfit, skin color, etc. had all changed. Even my name was changed.

My eyes were a blueish, purple color, instead of their usual hazel color. My hair was silver and blue instead of black, the lenght went down to my shoulders, and my bangs were short and mesily infront of my face. I was wearing a white tank-top, which had a knji sign on the front, Idon't know what it stood for, a blue zipper-up sweat shirt, and black skinny jeans. I was in Nevada for crying out loud! How can I not have been dying in the heat?

Anyways, back to my delemia. I was walking around the streets, trying ot find some hope. Maybe Shibusen or Maka and Soul's apartment. Or maybe even Kid's huge Manor. I sighed after an half and hour of walking. "I would have thought that I could have found Shibusen by now." I shook my head and continued to walk.

"My, my. Does someone not know that your not suppose to walk the streets alone at night?" A voice, a kishin egg I suppose, said.

I shook my head and turned around. It was a Kishin egg. Just my luck. "Thirty minutes and I've already encountered my first Kishin egg. Just my luck," I said, sarcasticly.

"What, do you not fear me?" He said, licking the knives that he had, instead of fingers. I smirked lazily. Of course I was afraid, but I didn't want him to know that!

"Jack the Ripper! Your soul is mine!" A voice yelled. I looked above me to see and girl with sandy blonde hair.

"Maka, just in time," I whispered. I looked back to the Kishin egg and smiled. "Nice knowing ya!" I flashed him a peace sign and he gave me a look.

"What are you talking abou-" But he was cut off when Maka cut him in half with the scythe she was holding.

"Soul, that nintey-nine Kishin-eggs." Maka said, watching the little red souls come floating down. I jumped a bit when I saw a hand reached out and grabbed it, but then I relized I am in Soul Eater, this isn't uncommon.

"Yeah, and once I eat the soul of a witch i'll be one of Lord Shinigama's weapons." Soul said, transforming back into his normal, human self. He grinned and pointed his thumb to his chest.

"Now where have I seen this before?" I thought, then it hit me. Oh shinigami, i'm in episode one of Soul Eater.

"Hey, you. Why are you still here?" I snapped out of my daze and noticed a hand in my face.

"Sorry." I pushed the hand out of my face and saw Soul standing infront of me.

"Hey, why are you out this late?" I looked to Maka who was twirling her fingers in her ponytail, probably waiting for Soul to hurry up so they could call Lord Shinigami.

"W-well." I stammered. "I have no where to go." I looked down and began to play with my fingers. I felt a hand grab my chin and pull my head up.

"Don't worry. Well help you." Soul said, letting go of my chin, grinning.

"Soul, come on!" Soul looked to see Maka standing there, taping her foot impaciently.

"Here, come with us." He grabbed my wrist and pulled my up the stairs.

"W-wait! Let me stand!" I stammered, but I guess he didn't hear me. He stopped in front of a window, where Maka was also standing. I stood behind them and awaited to hear what Shinigami-Sama was going to say.

"Hey, hiya, hows it going?" Shinigama-Sama said in the playful voice that I had gotten long acustumed to after hearing it 40 times a day.

"Meister Maka here. We've just collected out 99th soul." She bowed and smiled at him.

"That's good to hear. Now listen if you go after the witch be careful and don't forget, If you mess up this one all your souls will be confiscated." He said, showing a picture of a witches soul to us.

Maka and Soul nodded. Then all of a sudden Spirit appeared. "Soul if you lay one finger on my daughter, no as a father I will freaking kill you!" He said, lazily hunching his shoulders.

"Why would I touch a flat chested girl like her. I'd rather have this one." Soul said, turning around to grab me.

"No! I don't think thats a good idea!" I said, but it was too late.

"Who is this?" Spirit asked, reaching his hand out of the frame to poking my boobs.

"I will smack a bitch!" I defesivly put my arm across my chest and smacked Spirit.

"Soul, care to explain?"

"Oh, yeah. We found this girl. She has no where to go." He grinned at me, then looked back to Shinigami-Sama. He was currently thinking.

"Hm, well is she a weapon or meister?" He said, pointing one of his gigantic foam fingers at me. Soul shrugged his shoulder and looked at me.

"Oh, um well.." I began. "I really don't know. Maybe i'm a weapon. Let me try." I backed away just in case and I began to concentrate. I could feel this weird tingling coming from my arms and then out of no where I was transformed. "Holy Crap!" I was a scythe.

"Cool." Soul said, walking over to me. He bend down to grinned in the blade that was lodge in the ground.

"Can you please not do that?" I said, forcing my reflection to appear on the blade. Soul smiled and got back up. I transformed into a human again and walked over to the window.

"Well I guess she can stay with you two. Is that alright?" Maka nodded and Soul really wasn't paying attention, but agreed anyway.

"Then it's settled. You'll be staying with Soul and Maka...Um, what's your name?"

"Hikari." Shinigami nodded and bounced back away from the mirror.

"You may leave now." And with that the call ended. Soul and Maka began to walk away, heading off to Soul's motorcycle. Maka allowed me to go with Soul, she said that she would walk the way back to the apartment.

"No, I don't want to impose." Maka shook her head and smiled at me.

"Your not, besides you can't walk there, you don't know where it is." I blinked in confusion, before nodding. That sounds about right, I don't want to be wandering around Death City and almost getting killed again.

Maka waved to us as Soul reved up the engine. "Hold on," he said, as I placed my arms around his stomach. I could see a grin form on his face, as we began to move. We sped up, more and more, twisting corner after corner. I had to grip onto him tightly in fear of falling off. I layed my head on his back and shut my eyes tightly.

Soul looked back in confusion, and smiled when he saw me. 'She's so cute. Wait, what am I thinking?' He shook his head of the thoughts and sped up even more, making me tighten my grasp on him. After a few mnutes, Soul stopped and turned off his motorcycle. "Were here," he said, taking the key and spinning it on his finger in a lazy fashion.

I opened my eyes and saw that we had stopped and we were now infront of the apartment. I relesed my grip on Soul and slid off the motorcycle. He lead me up the stairs and over to a door. He slid one of the keys on the key chain into the knob and opened the door.

"Welcome, to our crappy apartment, that we like to call home."

* * *

I haven't written a good Soul Eater fanfic in a long time! :) Anyways reviews are nice, thankies!


End file.
